More than Halfway
by ktfranceebee
Summary: "Nobody else drove here from Lima to wish me luck, Dave..." On the day of Kurt's NYADA audition, taking place at Ohio State University, one conversation changes everything.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I also don't know how any of the auditioning processes for major performing arts schools operate, so this fic consists entirely of guesswork. I apologize if any of it seems unbelievable.

* * *

><p><strong>More than Halfway<strong>

By ktfranceebee

_Part I_

"Mr. Hummel?"

Somehow Kurt was able to make out the stern, yet inquisitive voice that resounded in the large auditorium despite the heavy, all-encompassing sound of the blood pounding in his ears. His eyes were focused on the three faces staring back at him with a mixture of expectancy and "_oh, I hope this child doesn't throw up on the stage; we have more auditions after this_." But Kurt didn't perceive the barely contained looks of impatience from where he stood from the stage—and it had nothing to do with the lights shining down upon him, slightly obscuring his vision, but the current task of remembering how exactly his lungs functioned so he wouldn't pass out.

He was in way over his head.

What were the chances, even after becoming a _finalist_, that he would get into NYADA? All around the United States, there were one-thousand finalists and only two hundred would get in. There were at least twenty finalists in Ohio and only four would be accepted. That would mean he only had a twenty percent chance of getting in himself.

"Mr. Hummel?" The man with the—_literally_—long face, which seemed to be accentuated by his frown lines, asked once more. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, still finding himself unable to say anything, let alone the lyrics to the song he practiced what seemed like a thousand times the past two months—a song from his favorite musical, which he had seen twice since its first National Tour in 2005.

Kurt thought of Rachel who already completed her audition and was now standing outside in the lobby with her dads, as well as his dad, Finn, and Carole.

Although Kurt couldn't hear Rachel's rendition of "_Don't Rain on My Parade"_ through the thick double doors—and the fact that she returned to her fathers' arms, entire body trembling with nerves—he still knew without a doubt, from simply being in Glee Club for nearly three years, that she had blown them away.

But him...? _Jesus_. What would they see in him that they couldn't find anywhere else in the world, or have at their school already? How long has he been standing up here? He probably looked ridiculous right now, dressed down (for him, at least) in his simple burgundy sweater, white button up and plain black tie. He should just quit now before embarrassing himself further.

"Mr. Hummel, are you feeling all right?" One of the other judges spoke up. It was a somewhat kinder-faced, but still rather old woman, who asked him this question. If Kurt didn't know any better, he'd say she was used to seeing nervous contenders auditioning before her.

Kurt wasn't nervous, however, but terrified beyond belief. He thought of his dad who was so, _so _proud of him when he received his NYADA letter, who, like him, wanted nothing but the best for him and for him to achieve his dreams. What would happen, after all his hard work with glee club, attempting and failing to achieve Senior Class Presidency, and maintaining his nearly perfect grades, if he didn't make it?

"Mr. Hummel, you _really _don't look well." The woman pointed out, as if what he was feeling on the inside was rainbows and butterflies compared to his outsides. "Do you need to sit down for a moment?"

"I..." The syllable he uttered was unnaturally high, even compared to what he was used to. He was pretty sure he was going to faint if he stayed where he was at.

"I think I need some fresh air," Kurt stated plainly. "Can..." He pointed at the one of the side exits opposite of the stage. "I mean... May I?" The judges glanced at each other for a moment. The woman gave the two elderly gentlemen on either side of her a convincing look. The sullen-looking man rolled his eyes slightly before waving a dismissive hand, and the other man, who had a round belly and white, balding hair with a matching beard was already standing, making his way up the aisle in a manner indicating he had a full bladder.

"You have five minutes." Kurt managed to catch the gentle smile on her face before he dragged his feet, which felt as though they had been reduced to a jello-like substance, down the steps and out the side exit.

As soon as Kurt made his way outside, heavy door shutting behind him, his hands automatically found their way to his knees. He shut his eyes against the prickling of the tears beginning to form. He almost wished that he went into the lobby as nothing sounded better than a hug from his dad. But that's what his tears reminded him of: The fact that he was still just a little boy who would never accomplish anything for himself—who would always need to hold his daddy's hand.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up, trying to find the source of the voice. The voice was calming and familiar. A voice that he had heard many times over the phone the past couple of weeks that was now no more than a few feet away from him, voicing concern. Kurt was sniffling where he stood and blinking rapidly to clear his blurry vision.

"David?" Kurt breathed the name in confusion. It took Kurt a moment—a moment used to take in the boy wearing the blue and white, short sleeve button up—to try to understand why Dave Karofsky was at Ohio State University—where the NYADA auditions were being held for the finalists in Ohio—of all places. But that was when Kurt remembered that he told Dave about his upcoming audition just last week, and text him as well as his other friends this morning to wish him luck at his audition.

"What... What are you doing here?" Kurt frowned. It looked as though Dave was walking in the direction of the parking lot when he found him. Dave seemed to be confused as well.

"I was um..." Dave scratched the back of his head, looking somewhat embarrassed. He laughed softly, which only confirmed Kurt's suspicion that he _was_ embarrassed. "I almost thought I wasn't going to make it."

"Make it for what? It's not like you could watch me perform. It's a closed audition."

"Yeah... Yeah, I figured. I just... Wanted to wish you good luck before your big performance."

"You..." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You seriously drove almost two hours so you could wish me '_good luck'_? _Who_ are you?" Kurt laughed, not knowing whether he should be flattered or incredulous. He couldn't help feeling both.

"Well, I got your text this morning saying that you were leaving. But I woke up late and when I tried to call you, but you didn't respond so..." What Dave didn't know was that Kurt had to put his phone ringer on silent so he wouldn't be interrupted as he listened to his audition song, on repeat, all the way to Columbus. The smile on Kurt's face grew as the look on Dave's face clearly betrayed, despite his good intentions, how ridiculous he sounded.

"Nobody else drove here from Lima to wish me luck, Dave," Kurt said slowly; carefully. But his eyes twinkled with amusement, his previous trepidation as he stood on stage only moments before, forgotten.

Dave, however, seemed discomfited and slightly offended as Kurt took a step closer towards him.

"Well, that's what friends do right? But then I was about to leave because I saw your family through the glass doors of the lobby and figured I was too late. I would have gone in and waited, but your dad still kind of scares the shit out of me."

Kurt had to giggle at that. His dad knew about Dave's suicide attempt a couple months ago, and knew that Kurt had been talking to him. Finn was the only person in his family who knew that, at times when he said that he was going to hang out at Rachel's or Mercedes' house, he would sometimes go to Dave's.

The time they spent together was comfortable, to say the least, despite the flurry of events that occurred the past couple of months. They would hang out in Dave's bedroom and talk, using the few months they had left before graduation to learn more about one another. And in times they didn't feel like talking, they would lounge about, watching movies on Dave's television from where they were stretched out on the bed.

Even though Kurt's entire family knew about their blossoming friendship, they knew nothing about the events that occurred leading up to Dave's incident. The run-in at Scandal's, the gifts and the gorilla costume and the confession on Valentine's Day had stayed between them.

"Yeah, that's what friends do," Kurt reiterated softly, mostly to himself, as he looked away. It was mild outside, as it was coming upon the end of April, but he still wrapped his arms around his waist as if cold and leaned back against the door. "But it seems like you wasted your time."

Dave didn't say anything for a moment, but Kurt could almost envision Dave's eyebrows furrowing together on his face as he stared at the concrete.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't go back in there, I... I just can't do it," Kurt whispered brokenly.

It seemed like an eternity before Dave said anything.

"What are you even talking about, Kurt?" Dave asked once again.

"I was up there," Kurt said without much hesitation, as if the knowledge of how he choked up in front of the judges was too much to bear. Kurt stared up at Dave's face as he said this—as though his face held all the answers. "And I just... I couldn't do it. I'm not going to get in either way."

"Hey..." Dave said gently as he moved in towards Kurt. Kurt looked away, nudging at a twig that had fallen from a nearby bush with his shiny dress shoes.

"Dammit, Kurt. Look at me." Dave used his index finger to turn Kurt's head up to meet his gaze. Kurt couldn't help the tiny hitch in his breath as he looked into Dave's eyes.

Kurt couldn't lie to himself. He had always been mesmerized by Dave's eyes. There were so many times that, when Dave looked at him, the orange that flowered out from his moss-green tinted irises seemed as if it were aflame. The rays of the sun hit his face in a way that the lights in his eyes danced with as much zeal that could be seen manifested in his expression.

"Are you seriously going to just give up? After everything?" Dave demanded. He let his hand drop from Kurt's face as he took a step back, looking Kurt over like he'd never seen him before in his life.

"What do you mean by every—"

"All the shit that has been thrown at you… _Literally."_ Dave inclined his head. "And the fact that, despite all of that, you would always get back up on your feet after being knocked down and always with some smart-alecky comment to say to those people. To me."

"This has nothing to do with us, David," Kurt huffed, shaking his head.

"It has everything to do with _everything,_" Dave retorted. "This isn't you." He paused, contemplating something for a moment.

"Remember in the hospital, when you told me to picture my future in ten years? Well, where do you picture yourself in ten years?" Dave didn't need to hear the answer, as he already knew it. He and Kurt already had this discussion about what both of their plans were for the future.

"New York," Kurt said automatically. He stared at Dave with his mouth slightly agape. He had never seen this Dave before. This Dave who seemed to develop fiery enthusiasm about life, that seemed to seep out of every pore.

"So what? You're just gonna let a couple of uppity school teachers decide that for you?" Dave kept his tirade going, just barely catching what Kurt said next in a somewhat defeated voice.

"Well… They're actually highly respected coaches for…"

"I don't _care_ who they are," Dave said in an exasperated voice. "I care about who you are, and so should they."

By this time Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest. And it wasn't from the anxiety that he felt only minutes before. This was something entirely different.

'_This... Oh…'_ Realization seemed to hit Kurt like a ton of bricks as he looked up at Dave from where he was standing almost toe to toe with him. Kurt couldn't pinpoint the moment where Dave must have took a step closer to him.

"I've heard you sing before; at McKinley. I don't care how many people are on the stage when you are performing in your Glee Club; it's you who fucking owns that stage. So you're are going to march back in there like you _own_ the place," Dave pointed at the door behind Kurt, "and fucking take that _spot_ at that fancy ass school because you're better than all those people in there and you fucking deserve—"

Kurt wasn't sure at what point his hands found their way to Dave's face, but it was probably just before his lips did.

Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath as his lips grazed Dave's, which were parted slightly in mid-tirade. He didn't acknowledge the fact that Dave seemed to be frozen underneath his fingertips, and he couldn't see how his hand, which was only just pointing at the door moments before, was still raised but clenched into a startled fist. Kurt kissed him anyway, pressing his mouth urgently to Dave's as if he were a lifeline. He let his hands curl, tantalizingly slow, and he cupped his cheeks just before dragging his fingertips down. They stopped just underneath his jaw before he pulled away.

Kurt licked his lips as he tilted his head down, not yet opening his eyes or letting go of Dave. Slowly, though, he looked back up at his face, eyelashes fluttering.

Dave's mouth was still gaping slightly in confusion and he had a sad look in his eyes. He let out the breath that he seemed to be holding in as he looked down at Kurt. Kurt was too busy searching Dave's face for any sign—a sign that might tell him that he should just run away now—to see Dave's arm fall limply at his side. He found none; and even if he did, the words that Dave said just second before would have negated any indication anyway.

"I um…" Kurt sniffed, blinking his eyes and pressing his lips together. The tears were about to start again… He could feel them. He trailed his hands down Dave's front and he gripped the front of his plaid shirt with both of his hands. "I guess I better get back in there, huh?" Kurt laughed wetly. He flattened both of his hands upon Dave's chest.

"Yeah…" Dave said in a whisper, not once looking away from Kurt. A corner of Kurt's mouth twitched slightly and a new spark of_ something _seemed to light up his eyes. He tilted his head up once again, and without all the hastiness associated with their last two kisses, he lazily brushed his lips against his once more before leaving a deliberate peck on Dave's upper lip.

When Kurt pulled away, Dave's eyes were shut and Kurt noticed that his hand was tentatively touching the space just behind his left shoulder. Kurt reached out behind him, smiling softly as he reached for the handle, pulling the door open quietly and slipping back inside.

Dave didn't open his eyes until he heard the door creak shut, and Kurt was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This story will have two parts. The idea of this story started as a speculation fic regarding Kurt's NYADA audition, but it seemed to just grow into what I hope will happen. :)<em>**

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>More than Halfway<strong>

By ktfranceebee

_Part II_

Two weeks had flown by since Kurt's audition.

When he went back into the auditorium it was with an air of confidence, thanks to Dave. He performed his song with all the passion and intensity as his impromptu solo performance of '_Rose's Turn'_ during his sophomore year.

When he finished his song—his last, sustained note reverberating in the air as he caught his breath—all three judges gave him a knowing look. They thanked him and let him know that he would be notified of the results in two weeks time.

He did not hear from Dave during those two weeks.

When Kurt exited the auditorium and was reunited with his family, Dave was nowhere to be seen. It was rather unfair of him; that he would kiss Dave when it seemed like only yesterday that he was telling Kurt how he felt about him. And for Kurt to practically patronize Dave, telling him that what he felt for him wasn't real? Kurt couldn't blame him for his speedy departure.

It wasn't until he was in the very back row of the Berry's van (as Rachel's parents thought it would be more fun if they made the trip together), pressed against the window in silence (with Rachel on his other side, singing show tunes with her dads, just happy to have finished with the audition process) that he realized he never told Dave of his current relationship status.

For all Dave knew, he was still with Blaine.

If that was the reason why Dave left in such a hurry, Kurt could understand why. But Dave couldn't be any more wrong.

* * *

><p>Dave wasn't expecting the message he received from Kurt when he checked his email that day. The last time Dave saw him was when he was left, speechless, as Kurt slipped back into the auditorium after he kissed him. Dave didn't wait for Kurt to finish his audition and he was being sincere when he said that Kurt would blow them away. But as he drove back to Lima with his stereo as his only company, he couldn't shake the nagging guilt in the pit of his stomach.<p>

Kurt had been the one to kiss him but he didn't try to do anything to stop him either. Dave wasn't about to drive a wedge between Kurt's relationship with his boyfriend. He already caused enough damage as it is, considering the whole Valentine's Day debacle. But on the other hand, Kurt said that nobody else came to Ohio State to wish him good luck. As Dave passed by the glass doors of the lobby that day, there was a glaringly absent individual amongst Kurt's family. Dave thought that Kurt would want his boyfriend to be there for moral support.

It wasn't as though Dave could blame Kurt for not contacting him for nearly two weeks. Well, he could, but Dave found it difficult to feel resentment for someone that he was still head over heels (he shuddered at the euphemism) in love with.

That was why Dave was still on his laptop with the cursor hovering over the email Kurt sent him.

What if it was an apology letter? Kurt could take it all back in an instant. _"Sorry…" _Dave imagined what was written in the email. _"I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean it."_

Dave's heart clenched painfully at the possibility. He screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head into his hands. He traced his bottom lip with his tongue, imagining how it felt when Kurt's lips touched his—not only for the second, but third time. He recalled the sweet taste of Kurt that managed to stay with him the entire, lonely drive back home after his departure.

Dave was broken from his reverie by a soft knock on his slightly ajar bedroom door, followed by the sound of it creaking open.

"Dave, I'm going to—Son, you alright?" Dave turned around in his seat to face the concerned visage of his father.

"Yeah, Dad. M'fine. Just thinking about school. What's were you saying?" Dave managed unconvincingly.

"I was going to go to the store to pick up a few things, but if you need me to stay…"

"No, Dad. I'm fine. I promise. Just checking my email." He motioned towards his laptop on his desk. It had taken quite some time on Paul Karofsky's part to be comfortable with leaving Dave home alone after the incident.

"Okay… Well, you call me if you can think of anything else we need at the store." Dave knew that there was a double meaning to the sentence. '_You call me if you need _anything,' Dave imagined was what he truly meant. Dave nodded briefly and turned back around, hearing his father's footsteps as he made his descent down the stairs.

Dave looked back at the email. He decided that the contents would only plague him further if he just let it sit in his inbox. He clicked on the subject, titled a simple _"Hello David",_ and picked at the skin on his thumb while he waited for it to pop up. As soon as he looked up, he breathed through the anxiety building in his chest, and read:

_Thank you for being the one to believe in me when I couldn't. _

_-Kurt._

_P.S. I'll see you very soon._

_P.P.S. Apparently they record the auditions._

Dave didn't know whether he should feel relieved or disappointed by the brevity of the letter. Knowing Kurt (and Dave liked to think he came to understand the inner workings of one Kurt Hummel's brain over the past couple of months), he expected a grandiose, MLA formatted letter. He was, however, somewhat confused by the second postscript. But as he looked above the message in the email, he saw an untitled attachment and hoped that, by opening it, it would clear some things up for him.

As the video player began to load, Dave shifted anxiously in his chair. As he leaned forward, resting his arms against the desk, his heart thrummed with excitement as the black screen shifted.

The video showed a lone figure standing in the middle of an empty stage. The post script suddenly made sense now.

Dave was completely enraptured with the screen. He watched the teen with the luminescent skin, positively glowing underneath the stage lights and looking positively at home. Dave couldn't help but smile at the new found light shining in the boy's determined eyes.

He was _beautiful._

As a deep, reverberating piano introduction began playing through his laptop speakers, Dave couldn't help the niggling thought supplied to him by Kurt's short note. _He_ was the one to put that fire back in his eyes. Nobody else.

Dave watched with rapt attention, mesmerized as Kurt took a determined step forward. He was staring dreamily—already lost in his performance even before he began singing.

Dave's breath caught as Kurt opened his mouth and the first smooth, silky notes that he articulated melded perfectly with the piano. Kurt moved around the stage like he owned it; as though every softly exhaled word was drawn up through his body from the wooden floor.

Dave attempted to slow his racing thoughts. He felt silly for paying more attention to how the _song_ was _sung_, rather than what was being _said._

"…_my wildest dreaming could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me."_

Dave suddenly felt as though somebody turned the temperature down a couple degrees… Or up, he really couldn't decide. The stifling heat accumulating around his collar was quite the antithesis to the chills running down his spine, causing goosebumps to spread out on his arms and legs

"…_lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline." _

The lyrics, the way Kurt stared out at some imagined audience made Dave feel incredibly significant in this incredibly vast universe.

"…_got me seeing through different eyes."_

Dave wasn't someone who got emotional very often. Okay, _that_ was an obvious lie. But Dave knew that the song had to be a coincidence. Kurt must have decided on that song—wherever it was from—months before the actual audition. But the tears pricking the corners of his eyes were fairly adamant upon convincing him otherwise.

"…_make up for lost time,_

_Say there's no future for us as a pair,_

_And though I may know,_

_I don't care…"_

At this point, as the song was beginning to reach its crescendo, Dave gave a wet laugh and rubbed his eyes with the thumb and middle finger of his hand. It was so hard not to be affected by Kurt's voice. He was amazing. Dave knew he was biased, but Kurt was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. He heard Kurt sing numerous times with the Glee Club, but this was different. He was_ actually _able to watch him pour his heart out on stage and actually enjoy it without the fear of someone catching him staring for too long. His enjoyment was cut short, however, when he heard the tiny sniffle behind him.

Dave turned around to see the same boy standing there, leaning against his door frame, as the one on his screen. He got one look of his red eyes and watery smile and turned back to his laptop, frantically trying to exit out as Kurt's voice continued belting out in the background.

_"…long as you're mine._

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine."_

Eventually, Dave pressed the mute button and slammed his laptop screen shut. He turned shyly back to Kurt.

"I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Don't apologize," Kurt said in an amused voice. "I sent it to you, didn't I?"

Kurt addressed the unspoken question lingering in the air.

"I didn't mean to barge in like this. Your dad was just leaving when I arrived. He told me I could come up, if I wanted to."

"It's fine. I guess I wasn't expecting you to come by." Dave stood as Kurt began walking to the other side of the room. Dave noticed for the first time that Kurt had a piece of paper in his hand that was folded into thirds.

"What's that?" Dave asked as Kurt sat down in the arm chair in the corner of the room, crossing his legs neatly. Dave sat down opposite of him on his bed. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Something I wanted to share with you." Kurt took a deep breath and held the paper out to him. Dave took the letter, unfolded it, and scanned the first line.

He didn't bother reading any futher. That single sentence told him all that he needed to know. Not that he didn't know based on his performance alone.

"I knew you'd get in," Dave said softly, giving Kurt a reassuring smile.

Kurt rubbed his arm somewhat guiltily.

"It seems like you had more faith in me than _I_ did."

"_I_ thought you'd be more excited."

"I think I'm afraid of getting my hopes up. Like I'll wake up tomorrow and all of this would just be a dream." He took a shuddering breath. "And then there's the fact that I'll be leaving this amazing guy behind."

Kurt turned his eyes to Dave as he simultaneously felt his heart sink.

"I'm sure… You and Blaine could still…" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about Blaine, David. I'm talking about you." Dave frowned, despite the hopeful feeling of his heart pattering away in his throat.

"Me?" Dave croaked.

"Of course you." Kurt said this as if it was something they've already discussed. "I broke up with Blaine. Quite some time ago, actually."

Dave let that information sink in for a minute. He felt slightly guilty for assuming that much. He couldn't imagine Kurt as someone who would cheat on their partner, though, no matter who it was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt huffed a dry laugh.

"For a myriad of reasons," he divulged. "And all incredibly selfish." He set the NYADA acceptance letter on Dave's end table and stood up, making his way to Dave's bed and settled down next to him.

"For one? The last thing I wanted, from you of all people, was to be coddled for breaking up with Blaine." Dave turned and looked at Kurt questioningly, who had his head bowed and his hands folded in his lap.

"You're kind of nice like that, you know." Kurt nudged Dave softly with his elbow. "I wasn't upset about it, though. He'll always be my friend and I think we work better that way."

He paused before continuing. "I didn't want my break up to be a focus… Between us. I wanted to be your friend and help you… After all that had happened this year. I wanted to get to know this amazing person you've been hiding all this time."

Kurt slowly released his clasped hands and reached for Dave's, which was resting on his knee.

"And you want to know what happened then?" Kurt asked slowly watching Dave, who was examining their loosely intertwined fingers resting on his thigh.

"What?" Dave croaked. He slowly tore his eyes away from their hands to find Kurt smiling at him knowingly.

"I fell for him," Kurt said seriously. He blinked, but never dropped Dave's gaze.

Dave let out the breath he was holding. He continued to search Kurt's face, looking for some telltale sign that this was just some big practical joke. When he couldn't find one, he asked, "H-how long?"

Kurt laughed at Dave's horrible attempt at trying to keep the curiousity out of his voice.

"I don't know," Kurt answered honestly.

"It's been…" He screwed his eyes up, focusing on the corner of Dave's end table. When he found the answer he was looking for, he said to Dave in a measured voice, "Like water slowly filling up a balloon."

When Dave didn't say anything, Kurt continued.

"You k_now_ the water's there. You can feel it just underneath the thin membrane but… You _can't_ see it. You can move it around and push it to the side but… It can't go anywhere. Eventually the balloon will burst—_did_ burst. It's sort of hard to deny all the evidence when it's laying out in front of you… Or dripping from your hands."

"That's… really poetic."

"Shut up." Kurt nudged him again and looked away, suddenly shy.

"I think it was at OSU when I finally realized... Everything just fell into place. The more I learn about you, the more I don't to stop." Kurt looked down, rubbing at a little fading scar just below the first knuckle of Dave's thumb.

"What's this from?" Dave seemed surprised by the sudden change of subject. He looked down to where Kurt moved his own thumb away, revealing the slightly oblong slash of purplish skin no wider than a penny.

"Um… I was running late for school a couple days ago? I was in a rush and burnt myself while getting a bagel out of the toaster oven," Dave said this with an upward inflection, as though confused by the question and it's relevance to their conversation. Kurt only nodded, running his tongue along his plump lower lip. He traced it with his thumb again, as if it still pained Dave and he had the power to make it go away.

"You see… I don't want it to stop. These discoveries. No matter how insignificant they may be." The smile that at first seemed so big on Kurt's face went away.

"But I feel like I'm deluding myself," Kurt said sadly. "We only have a few months to spend time together before I leave but…" Kurt stopped and pulled his hand away from Dave's. Dave immediately yearned for Kurt's touch.

"God, what am I saying? Why would you still have feelings for me after how I treated you on Valentine's Day… Before you…" Kurt trailed off a pained look on his face. Kurt didn't have to finish the sentence. Dave knew exactly what he was referring to.

Kurt made to move away from him, but Dave finally came out of his daze caused by Kurt's confession and stopped him, tugging him back down by his sleeve. Kurt gave him a look of confusion mingled with hope.

"You think my feelings for you just… Went away?" He shrugged, "Like that?"

"I don't know. I guess. I was kind of… Demeaning, in retrospect." Dave scoffed.

"No, you weren't. Had I known you were still together I wouldn't have done any of that."

"You honestly didn't know, at the time?" Kurt seemed genuinely surprised. They never _did _have this conversation, despite the number of times they hung out together.

"The last time I saw you he was dancing with some dude at Scandals." Dave shrugged.

"I wouldn't want you to take any of it back," Kurt revealed.

Dave's eyebrow rose slightly, "No?"

Kurt shook his head looking up at Dave with a sort of restless desperation in his eyes.

"I just wanted to do something to make you happy. After all that I did… Even if you didn't know it was me, I just…" Dave paused.

"I am glad we did take the time to become friends first." Dave decided, smiling softly. Kurt returned the look.

"You are?"

"Yeah… You know, I built up this idea of you in my head that you were nothing short of perfect," Dave confessed. "You told me that I just thought I loved you… Like I was confused or something." Dave chuckled and lifted his hand, skittering his fingertips down the side of Kurt's face. Kurt blinked a few times, his eyes growing heavy at Dave's touch. "But the best part of becoming friends with you...? You pretty much confirmed how right I was."

Dave looked down for a moment, seeming as though he was at odds on a very important decision.

"You're not the only one who wasn't honest." Dave said in a hushed tone, watching his hand flatten against the curve of Kurt's cheek with a guilty look.

"What do you mean?"

Dave's heart, which was already beating pretty fast since Kurt showed up, began to pound faster.

"I got an acceptance letter a couple months ago…"

Kurt paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes slightly before asking, "Where?"

Dave dropped his hand from Kurt's face before he answered plainly.

"NYU."

Dave wasn't expecting the first blow.

Kurt shot up from his position on the bed—so fast that Dave was inclined to believe that there was a rocket was strapped to him—and delivered the punch to his shoulder.

It didn't hurt at all. Dave knew Kurt wasn't a violent person or someone who spent time at a punching bag. But the weak punch still surprised him.

"Hey! What the…? Kurt!" Dave ducked as Kurt reached over and grabbed one of his pillows, pummeling him over and over again in various places on his body.

"David. Karofsky. You. Insensitive. Jerk!" He said through gritted teeth as Dave crawled backwards on his bed, trying to get away from Kurt. He knew Kurt was upset, but that didn't mean he was in control of the laughter bubbling past his lips. It was hard to be intimdated by a goose feather pillow.

As Kurt followed Dave onto his bed he dropped the pillow, and, in an attempt to keep him there in order to interrogate him, he threw his leg over Dave and plopped down on midsection.

"Ow…" Dave whined, wiping at the tears that sprang to his eyes from the laughter. "I have vital organs in there, you know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt demanded with a pout. Dave looked up at him, admiring the faint blush on his pale cheeks while trying to push away the thought that Kurt was pretty much straddling him right now.

"Kurt…" Dave groaned.

"You were just gonna… What? Let me go off to New York and not tell me that we'd be going to schools a taxi cab ride away from each other?"

"There are a lot of people in New York. What would the chances be that you could actually pick my face out in a crowd?" Kurt didn't look amused. Dave sighed.

"I just… I wanted you to be happy, Kurt. I didn't want to make you feel obligated. Or to think I was going to New York in the hopes of _wooing_ you. _Especially_ now, considering that you won't be around your boyfriend—ex-boyfriend—anymore. Even if I had known about you and Blaine breaking up, I'd still want you to go off and become some famous performer and fall in love with someone."

Kurt stared at him with the same devastated expression on his face, like he could cry at any minute.

"You make it really hard to be mad at you. Especially when your reasons for lying are a lot less selfish than my own." Kurt ran his hands fondly over Dave's plain, grey cotton shirt covering his chest.

Dave shrugged and gave Kurt a self-deprecating smile, "What can you do?"

"I may not be in love with you, David..." Kurt began to say, not acknowledging the fact that Dave was already attempting to restore his walls... Like he had done so many other times to avoid getting hurt. But before he could leave any room for Dave to be heartbroken, Kurt gripped Dave's collar and added, "But I'm already more than halfway there."

Kurt tugged Dave up, crushing his lips to his. Dave didn't put in any effort whatsoever at suppressing his groan. Their lips melded together perfectly—as if their bodies were something more fluid than muscle and flesh.

"Kurt," Dave whispered into the silence of the bedroom as Kurt dragged his lips to Dave's jaw. The house was completely still apart from the monotonous whirr of the air conditioning system and the television his dad forgot to turn off when he left. The only thing that could be added to the sparse noise were their quick intakes of breath.

Dave pulled away as he attempted to sit up, craving even more contact with Kurt...With this wonderful, amazing, gorgeous guy who he harbored feelings for... And for the longest time. There was once a point in time where Dave was certain that he would never have a chance with Kurt. Hell, that notion seemed valid up until about an hour ago. But now he had Kurt; and Kurt wasn't going_ anywhere._

Kurt had long since let go of the twist of fabric at Dave's neck and was now holding his face in his lithe fingers like he was the only thing important in the world. Dave started slightly, not expecting the slick, velvety feel of Kurt's tongue gliding against his. He gasped, only allowing Kurt further access. With Dave's mouth gaping wantonly, Kurt took the opportunity to flick his tongue languorously against the sensitive roof of Dave's mouth.

Dave made himself vertical, stretching his legs out before him. When Kurt slid further into his lap, Dave was able to fully appreciate the tangible warmth of Kurt's chest pressing against his.

Dave pulled away, regretfully, but only this time for both of them to catch their breath. Dave stared at Kurt's swollen, red lips, clutching at his slim waist and wondering when Kurt's hands found their way into the short strands of his hair.

"Everything okay?" Kurt said, nuzzling his nose alongside Dave's.

"I think I'm afraid of getting my hopes up." Dave recalled Kurt saying. He knew Kurt was leaning back to examine him fully, even though his eyes were still closed. He reveled in the feel of Kurt's fingernails scratching lightly at the base of his skull. Dave smiled slyly at Kurt through half-lidded eyes. "Like I'll wake up tomorrow and all of this would just be a dream."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Kurt hummed, kissing Dave lightly on the lips lingering there slightly before pulling away. "We have New York to look forward to."

New York… The rest of their lives... Away from this small town, full of small-minded people. It was a fresh start and a guarantee of more time to woo the man he loved. Dave sighed.

He liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's audition song is<em> "As Long As You're Mine" from <em>Wicked.**

_**I'm pretty sure me seeing **_**Wicked**_** for the first time ever (not counting all of the youtube videos I devoured since I started watching Glee) a couple weeks ago inspired me to write this little two-shot. I**** hoped you enjoyed it. **_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
